


once upon a december

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: One-shot based off the write-it-motherfuckers prompt:Person A: Did you just LICK me??Person B: .....Maybe?
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	once upon a december

Dmitry wasn’t really sure how or why, but shortly after he moved into the building, the Romanov sisters from down the hall decided to informally adopt him. At first, he thought it strange. He didn’t have any siblings, so he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why they thought he needed to be included in everything they did.

But, a man had to eat, and they’d lured him in with free pizza, so what was he supposed to have done?

There were actually five Romanov siblings in total, but only the youngest three shared the apartment. Olga and Tatiana were both married and had their own respective homes, but they still made it a point to join their younger siblings at least once a week for dinner. If Dmitry was being honest, Tatiana terrified him. He was never exactly put out when she couldn’t attend whatever event that was planned. Olga however, was a calming presence. She definitely mothered her younger siblings, but they all seemed to enjoy it.

Maria, the middle daughter, was very kind. She had been the one to knock on Dmitry’s door and ask if he’d like to join them for pizza and games one night. He had taken one look back into his apartment at all the boxes that needed unpacking and eagerly accepted her offer.

Alexei, the youngest and only boy (poor kid), was very quiet and reserved. Dmitry couldn’t quite blame the kid, though. How anyone managed to get a word in with those four as sisters was beyond him.

_And then there was Anya…_

Anya was the youngest sister, but what she lacked in age, she made up for in pure chaotic energy. This woman was somehow the perfect mix of sugary kindness and righteous fury, all tied together by a stubbornness that rivaled his own. _Vlad would be horrified._

She was also the most stunningly beautiful woman he’d ever met, but that was beside the point. Where her sisters maintained a more polished and refined attractiveness, Anya was raw and untamed. She feared nothing and she had no issue getting what she wanted. She had knocked on his door one morning to ask if she could steal some milk for her breakfast and nearly gave him a heart attack.

_That was probably due to her showing up in only a towel, having just showered, you idiot._

Dmitry found himself unable to stay away from her. He gravitated towards her whenever they were in the same room together. Anya would leave just enough room on the loveseat for him to squeeze in next to her for movie nights. She'd then grab his arm and put it around her so she could cuddle in. She was a very touch-driven person, he noticed. Dmitry would always be the first to jump up and offer his assistance when she was grabbing things from the kitchen for everyone as well. He was sure he looked like some kind of lost puppy, a feeling that was confirmed when he’d catch the others’ knowing looks. Anya, for her part, seemed blissfully unaware of any attraction or connection that might be between them.

Unrequited infatuation aside though, he thoroughly enjoyed being sucked into the Romanov family. It was more fun than he’d thought possible. Vlad was always encouraging him to get out of his own head and make friends with other humans, and he might have been on to something. Not that Dmitry would ever admit that to the old man. He didn’t need any more smugness.

Tonight’s Romanov extravaganza happened to be cookie decorating. Christmas was fast approaching and the siblings had a tradition of always getting together to make enough cookies to feed what he could only assume was the entire Russian population. The six of them sat around the ancient kitchen table, piping bags in hand and wine glasses within reach, as they tried to regain the upper-hand over things.

“So…who had the brilliant idea to make 400 dozen cookies?” Dmitry had never decorated cookies before, but he could guess that most people probably stuck with maybe two dozen cookies.

Maria pointed her bag of frosting at the culprit, who just so happened to be sitting next to Dmitry, foot propped up on his leg under the table.

“You all can complain now, but later when you’re glad we didn’t run out I will graciously accept your praise. I prefer pizza or diamonds.” Anya’s tongue peaked out through her teeth as she tried to get the face on her Santa cookie just right.

“What could one family possibly need with this many cookies?”

“We deliver them to friends, relatives, work, and usually the local soup kitchens. It adds something special; I think.” Anya looked up showed him her finished cookie. Perfect, as was to be suspected with Anya.

“Well aren’t you all a bunch of saints. Are these even edible?” It was a dig, but one without any real malice behind it. Anya scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

“Have I ever baked anything that wasn’t absolutely delicious?”

“Anya, all food tastes better when it’s free.” He was trying to cover his tracks and maintain his ‘indifference’ towards her. She had a good point though; Anya was the best baker of the family and it was a wonder he hadn’t gained fifty pounds since he moved in.

“Quit your flirting and frost the damn cookies. Some of us would like to go to bed at a reasonable time.” Leave it to Tatiana to cut in on their moment. She knew exactly what Dmitry was about and took great joy in causing him to stumble.

Sure enough, he blushed and turned his focus back to his own decorating. There was no comeback he could say that would help his case.

“You’re no fun, Tatya.” Anya pouted at her sister as she sipped her wine. Tatiana returned her pout with a pointed look. Dmitry missed all of this, of course, as he tried to squash any thoughts of flirting with Anya.

Hours passed and while the cookie mountain was gradually dwindling, so were the workers. Olga and Tatiana bowed out gracefully around 11, claiming the need to return to their husbands. Next, Maria fell asleep around midnight while in the middle of decorating a cookie. Alexei had gently shook her awake and they all agreed she should turn in for the night. Alexei followed soon after his sister, but not before he eyed Dmitry and Anya with his serious face.

“Behave you two. I don’t want to be woken up your garish volume.” And then it was just the two of them.

Alone.

Dmitry tried to avoid going down _that_ thought trail, but found it difficult with Anya next to him. She seemed to be facing no such inner turmoil like him.

They worked in comfortable silence for about a half hour before Anya sighed dramatically and sat her piping bag down on the table.

“What’s the matter, Princess? Can’t frost anymore?” Dmitry took a bite of the cookie he’d just decorated and fought a groan. So maybe he was a little ridiculous for asking if they were edible.

“I’m just taking a little break, that’s all. You forget, I’m the one that baked all of the cookies in the first place.” Anya moved her leg off of his and he missed the physical contact already. “Do you want any real food? I'm pretty sure we have leftovers in the fridge.”

“You mean you’re not made of pure sugar?” He leaned into her space to tease her. As if to prove him wrong, Anya grabbed her piping bag again, put some frosting on her finger, and then popped her finger in her mouth. The action was probably intended to be completely innocent – how else was she supposed to eat it? - but Dmitry’s mind zeroed in on her lips wrapped around her finger and everything else stopped functioning within him.

“Of course not, Dima. Although this is pretty good frosting, if I’m allowed to brag a little.” She repeated the action with her finger and Dmitry thought he might pass out.

He grabbed another frosted cookie and took a bite; anything to get his mind focused on something not-Anya. As he chewed, Anya laughed at him over her glass of wine. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

“You’ve got a little frosting on your face there, Dima.” Her eyes sparkled as she gestured to his cheek. He told himself it was probably from the wine or the lack of sleep she was running on.

He moved to wipe off his face, but he must’ve missed it completely. Anya giggled and grabbed his face. She brought it close to hers and then proceeded to lick the frosting off of his cheek. Had his brain not short-circuited, Dmitry would have been able to describe it as the single most arousing thing to ever happen in his sorry life.

Instead, he froze. Anya also seemed to realize what she had done, but didn’t let go of his face or move away from him.

“Did…did you just _lick_ me?” Was this real life? Had he died and this was Heaven? If so, what had he done to deserve this?

“…..Maybe?” Anya turned his face towards her so that they could lock eyes. “Do you have a problem with me licking your face?” She was challenging him, he realized. Her crystal blue eyes had darkened dramatically and she bit her lip as she waited for his response.

Dmitry surged forward and kissed her, hard. Anya’s hands slid into his hair as he pulled her from her seat and into his lap. Her mouth was sweet against his and he was desperate to find out how she tasted in other places as well. They broke apart for air, but Dmitry couldn’t get enough. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, eager to taste the exposed skin.

Anya hissed when he bit down on the curve of her neck and ground her hips in his lap. This was escalating fast and Dmitry had no desire to stop it. Suddenly Alexei’s warning replayed in his mind. He removed his lips from Anya’s skin – a travesty, really – and leaned to whisper in her ear. The last thing he needed was for either of her siblings to hear them and ruin the moment.

“Bed?” Anya shivered as his breath tickled her. “Specifically… _my_ bed?” Anya nodded against him and then he was picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips and one of his arms secured her against him. His other hand blindly reached for the doorknob and it took all of his determination to get them inside his own apartment. Part of him had considered the wall outside of her apartment as an adequate alternative, but figured they needed more distance between her siblings if they didn’t want to be interrupted.

They fell into his bed a pile of giggles and tangled limbs. Anya stripped him of his shirt and then licked a path from his jaw down his chest. Dmitry groaned pathetically and then flipped them over, pinning Anya’s hands above them.

“You don’t play fair, Anya.”

She raised her hips to meet his and he stuttered against her. “You love it.”

He silenced her with his lips again. They could discuss his love for all things Anya later. He had more pressing matters at hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this makes up for yesterday's update? Maybe?
> 
> Comment if that's your thing! I love you all 💛💛💛


End file.
